Kai's pyramid obsession!
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kai is obsessed with pyramids, and tries to make a life-sized one with dominos. And Tala decides to help. (This is what you get when besties living far away start playing truth or dare when on a phone call XD)


**Yes, this is CRSW, of course, back with another oneshot. Looks like I'm back with new ideas, eh? T** **his story was the result of a dare. So, remember, they might be a bit OOC, just because I had to fit in a two-sentence conversation XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **GO READ!**

* * *

Ever since Tala had known Kai, the phoenix had always been obsessed with pyramids. He'd paint pyramids with war paint on his face, and also had a secret collection of pyramids hidden away somewhere.

This wasn't of any problem to anyone, except Boris, until now.

Kai had started collecting dominos and started making life-sized pyramids from them, which occupied the training room, the most spacious room in the whole house.

Of course, that meant all their equipment had to be 'shifted' to the basement. And Bryan, obviously, was not so happy about that.

And even right now as the redhead entered the room, the phoenix was seen sitting with hundreds of dominos around him, brow furrowed in concentration, and the sturdy base of the domino pyramid completed.

"Go away, Tala, let me concentrate." Kai said without as much as even turning to look at the wolf.

"Aw, you don't want me around?" Tala said, feigning disappointment. "First, I go all the way to buy matching attack rings for our blades, and you..."

"Why the hell would you buy matching attack rings? That too for us?"

"Well, you see, my Wolborg told me your Dranzer and him were flirting with each other the other day and..."

"My Dranzer isn't a girl, for your information."

"I know. But is my Wolborg lying?"

"Your bitbeast isn't. You're lying. You think I'm foolish enough to believe you?"

"Fine, you got me. But you sure you don't want them together?"

"Never in eternity!" Kai turned around to finally face the redhead, glaring heatedly at him.

"Jeez, calm your tits, Kai, no need to go all homicidal on me for that," Tala raised his arms up defensively.

"Piss OFF."

"You know I won't. Why waste energy?" Tala said with a smirk that clearly said, 'Victory to Tala!'

Kai simply rolled his eyes at the redhead's antics, turning back to the pyramid. He was right for one, why waste energy?

"So let's see," Tala bent down to examine Kai's wonderful piece of art. "Looks pretty good so far."

"Tala," Kai sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you go bug someone else? Namely Spencer?"

"Nah, already done."

"Bryan?"

"You haven't noticed? He's not at home. Probably picking up a fight after being drunk. You think I would've come to you if he were here?"

"...point. Ian, then?" Kai asked, in hopes of finally being in peace, blissfully completing his pyramid.

"That midget ignored me. So I tied him upside down to the fan." Tala smirked. No one ignores Tala Valkov. No one!

"But judging by the loud thump that came from somewhere up, he's probably fell down. Why not go and make him play checkers or something?"

"You have no idea how interesting a person you are, Hiwatari," Tala said, ruffling Kai's hair, making the blue bangs run wild around. "And that's why you're my favourite person to bug!" Kai stayed silent, speechless. 'Was that supposed to be a compliment?'

"So I put this here?" Tala leant over Kai's shoulder, a domino in hand. Kai pushed him backwards. "Don't even think of it!"

"I was just trying to help you!"

"Help, my ass!" Kai scowled.

Just then, Ian poked his head in the room and asked very innocently, "Why does your ass need help, Kai?"

"Get out, both of you!" Kai, fuming with rage, drove the clueless midget out of the room, lifted a hysterically laughing Tala bridal style, carried him to the living room and unceremoniously dropped him down.

"Finally, some peace." Kai sighed on reaching his newly-found territory. And as if on cue, lizard decided to jump down from the wall to greet Kai, landing on the pyramid.

"NO!"

Thankfully, the domino it fell on just wobbled, but didn't fall over. Kai shoo-ed the little reptile away, and reaching to place the next domino muttered, "Looks like everyone is determined to bug me today."

"That's not true, Kai." Tala's soft voice came from directly behind Kai's ear.

Kai froze. The domino slipped from his hand and fell, and triggered a chain reaction. Withing seconds, days of his hardwork had spiralled down to the void.

"Ehehehe, oops," Tala laughed nervously, slowly inching out of the room. An angry Kai was not one to be messed with.

Kai turned to Tala with a murderous expression on his face. "Valkov," he said through gritted teeth and barely restrained rage, "How did you even get inside?"

"You forgot to shut the door, so I thought I was still welcome," he grinned. "And there's only one thing I can think of now."

"Oh yes? And what might that be?"

"RUN!"

And Ian and Spencer spent the rest of the day on the couch eating popcorn and watching a homicidal Kai chasing their beloved captain.

* * *

 **Haha, how was it? I was dared to write a fic with only two conversations given to help me frame the plot. The sentence was: Kai scowled. "Help, my ass." And then Ian poked his head in the room and innocently asks, "Why does your ass need help, Kai?"**

 **The dare is done, darling. Happy now, that I've finally posted it? Hope you like it :D**

 **Review!**


End file.
